


Burning eyes

by sammy_winchxstxr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Sam Winchester, F/M, Gabe is a Sweetie, Hell Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Past Torture, Sams overprotective family, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammy_winchxstxr/pseuds/sammy_winchxstxr
Summary: Sam Winchester was used to nightmares, flashbacks, whatever you wanted to call them. She was a hunter after all. But some nights were worse than others.





	Burning eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is my first fic in a long time. I did have a good time writing it though.i didn’t know exactly where to start with their relationship so i just hopped in the middle. I hope you enjoy my ramblings.

Sam Winchester ended her most wonderful day by crawling into bed beside her boyfriend. Gabriel had taken her to the beach somewhere, she didn't even know where. It was warm but the ocean was cool and refreshing. She also saw not one, but two dogs swimming in the water. This is a fact she gladly pointed out to him as they splashed eachother with increasing amounts of water. 

He brought her home hours later as the sun was near set. They could be found before that, spread out on two comfy beach towels (her in a cute white bikini that contrasted nicely with her tanned skin and him wearing red swim trunks), that seemed sand repellant, gazing at the pink and orange skyline. Sam would turn her head about to say something but her words were cut off by his mouth. He liked to do that sometimes just to bug her a bit- kissing her at random times to distract her from any concerns. He had all the time in the world for her. 

“I love you,” she murmured as he pulled away. He smiled lazily at her.

“I love you too, sugarplum.”

He took her hand gently and when she opened her eyes again it was cooler. She was wearing street clothes again instead of her bikini. It was dark now and with her black skinny jeans and navy blue blouse she almost melted into the summer night. It wasn't a long walk to the front door of the bunker. They were just in time to join Dean and Cas and Jack for dinner. 

She reached back and pulled her still-damp hair back into a messy bun as they walked to the table. Gabe followed behind her like a puppy would. Wasn't that how it always was? He had a thing for pretty people and Samantha Jane Winchester was most definitely a pretty person. 

Gabe sat down with his brother and his nephew as Sam went to the kitchen to grab everybody drinks (two beers, one extra sweet lemonade, one normal lemonade, and one cold pressed bottle of juice). She was just sitting down after passing out the drinks when Dean came in with the dish of food. He had a knack for cooking when he felt like it. 

Dinner, which consisted of roast chicken, mashed potatoes, and the best damn green beans Sam thought she had ever had, flew by quickly. Gabe made suggestive remarks to Sam, causing Dean to glare and Cas to give a pleading look when Jack asked what it meant. Dean and Sam would bicker over something only for one of them to get distracted by something else going on at the table. Dean would get lost in thought thinking of how it used to only be him and Sammy (always him and Sammy), and not a big crowd like this. He didn't mind so much anymore. They were all family. Even if Gabriel was annoying as hell and the kid still barely knew right from left, and he suspected Cas was any minute going to ask if he could plant a garden that summer.

Sam excused herself from movie night that evening. She was tired after swimming all day amongst other things. Her sleep as of late had been plagued by nightmares. She didn't want to bother anybody with it. Gabriel was just getting acclimated to the whole living thing again and Dean and Cas had their own problems. It's not like they were a new occurrence either. She had nightmares since she was a little kid. It was part of the job. You saw some pretty disgusting things when you lived as a hunter. Sam more than most.

Sam made her way down the all-too-bare halls of the bunker to the hallway that kept all of their rooms. The rooms they had each picked weren't side by side. They were a few doors down from each other so they could have their own privacy and so that the others wouldn't have to hear when somebody was getting lucky (which was a regular occurrence). She opened her door which was honestly more her and Gabriels door anymore. It had a sign on the outside that dean had tacked up as a joke one day that read ‘BEWARE OF DOG.’  
Her bedroom was decorated nicely for a hunter. She had never really had the opportunity to make any place look like she had actually lived there before now. One wall was decorated with a pattern of Polaroids of her and her family on different trips that all had varying levels of seriousness on their faces. She had a bookshelf nearby that had her favourite novels and a bunch of little trinkets she had collected over the years. The bed was currently nicely made up with a blue and white patterned comforter. She stripped off her clothes and discarded everything but her black and white boyshorts. She pulled on a crappy old tshirt and running shorts and shut off the light before flopping back into bed. 

It didn't take long at all for her to fall asleep. She didn't notice the angel that slipped in beside her an hour later either. It was looking on the up and up for her sleeping schedule until 3:47 the next morning. 

Gabriel woke with a start at the sound of a nearby shriek. It took him a moment to shake off the disorientation of everything and turn on the nearby light. He wrapped his arms around Sam tightly to stop her flailing. 

“Sammy, Sammy, Sam,” he repeated softly. He couldn't exactly wake her up from a night terror, but he could use his grace to ease the fear. There was a trickle of tears coming from her eyes that she had squeezed shut. Her brow was furrowed, chest rising and falling quickly- trying its best to get a steady amount of air into her lungs. 

When Dean burst through the door, gun drawn, Gabriel waved him off. He was letting Dean know he had this one. As he lowered his gun, Dean nodded. He shut the door quietly behind him. After a few more minutes of coaxing, Sam was woken from her night terror.

He pulled her into his arms as he sat cross legged, and ran his fingers through her hair as she collected herself. She usually had nightmares but never anything this bad. He wouldn't push her to talk until she was ready.  
A few minutes of silence passed with her nose buried into the fabric of the shirt on his chest. As she looked up at him she noticed that the usual air of playfulness and that spark in his eye was gone; the only thing there was concern for her. Whatever it is she had just re-lived had to be a terrible thing.

She took a deep breath, “Hell.”

“Sam-”

“Im fine,” she replied in a small voice. “It's just…”

“Talk to me,” He said gently “You know you can tell me anything, Sam.”

Sam was silent for a moment. She never liked talking about her experience in the cage to anybody. Part of it was 120 years she spent down there and the other part was the fact that nobody else in history knew what it ad been like. She couldn't burden Dean with the knowledge of what had happened to her back then and she didn't have many friends to confide in these days. She looked into the gold of his eyes and sighed softly. Maybe if she wasnt so sappy those eyes would break her oh so easily. She averted her gaze to the pictures on her wall. She couldn't bear to look into his face as she spoke. She didn't want the pity.

“I think the worst part about it is that you couldn't die. I wished I was dead. I wanted the torture to stop but it never did. Not for a moment did the pain relent. My skin would be cut or hair would be pulled out or eyes burned out or any other number of things and just a few hours later everything would be back to normal as if nothing had ever happened.” she breathed “The worst-” she swallowed hard at the lump in her throat. “Lucifer’s favorite party trick was showing me his face-his true face. Doing anything to make me look. He cut my eyelids off once.” she said weakly

Gabriel gave her a horrified look. That was beyond torture for a human. Being exposed to the celestial light of a true form was such a shock to the human’s system that it would rearrange itself so quickly that the friction would cause their eyes and brain to burn up. 

Sam nervously bit at the inside of her cheek. “At first I could understand why they called him beautiful. His face- it was beautiful and terrible as the Morning and the Night. But the longer that you look, the more you begin to realise what lies beneath. It's just pure hatred I- I still cannot fathom how somebody so beautiful could be so evil…” at that she stopped speaking. She lost herself in her own thoughts.

A few stray tears rolled down her cheeks silently. Gabriel gently wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs. He had his wings protectively wrapped around his Sam. His grace played with the light of her soul. It urged her to calm down and relax. Sam sighed softly as she studied his face.

“But it's over now. I have you and everyone else.” She spoke softly. Gabe couldn't tell if she was reassuring him or herself more.

He nodded and rubbed her side gently. “I've got you Sammy. No demon bitches are ever gonna get their nasty hands on you again.” He smiled lightly (an attempt to get her to smile) and kissed the top of her head. She smiled softly back at him and rubbed her eyes.

Sam leaned up and pecked his lips softly. “Thanks for that.”

“Now c’mon kid. Go back to sleep. I'll watch over you. I'm not going anywhere.” He promised. She nodded slowly and they laid back down together. She curled into his chest as he traced little patterns on her back. She dozed off half an hour later. 

 

Sam didn't have any more nightmares that night. Or that month for that matter. Gabriel made sure of it. That morning she woke up to the scent of her favorite pancakes and coffee and their day started anew.


End file.
